Terceiras Intenções
by Eu Malfoy e Outra Weasley
Summary: Gina estava infeliz em seu relacionamento. Draco era um pegador que jurava nunca se apaixonar por ninguém. Porém, tudo pode mudar com uma aposta cheia de terceiras intenções.
1. Esbarrando no inimigo

_Autora: Eu Malfoy_

_Beta: A Outra Weasley_

_Disclamer: Harry Potter nem nenhum de seus personagens nos pertence, e sim a nossa tia J.K. _

**CaPíTuLo I: Esbarrando no inimigo**

"Droga, Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais uma vez atrasada pra aula daquele morcegão velho do Snape!"

Corria pelas masmorras sombrias e úmidas de Hogwarts uma ruiva sextanista grifinória de mais ou menos um metro e cinqüenta e dois, com longos cabelos, olhos cor de mel e... puft

Pelos corredores das masmorras um sonserino loiro e alto que cursava o sétimo ano andava com um jeito arrogante e um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto, acompanhado pelos seus comparças Crabble e Goyle.

E aquela quintanista loira e hiper gostosinha da corvinal, cê já pegou também?- perguntou à Malfoy um Crabble curioso.

Draco olhou de esguelha para Crabble e após uma risada safada disse:

Qual loira quintanista especificamente?  
Aquela... Kaytleen Moore.

Malfoy sorriu safadamente mais uma vez e disse:

Cara, adivinha quem vai aparecer no meu quarto hoje a noite?

Crabble encarou Malfoy e ficou pensativo durante longos segundos, até que, com um uma voz excitada disse:

Aaaaaaah, Kaytleen Moore!

O loiro lançou um olhar de desdém a Crabble e continou caminhando como se não tivesse escutado o que o garoto havia falado.

E a Pansy? Eu pensei que vocês estavam juntos.- falou um Goyle pensativo.

Neam... - falou Malfoy enojado- ela é só um caso de descargos hormonais, se é que você me entende, hehe... tudo bem que ela é louca por mim, mas eu num nasci pra pertencer a uma única fêm.. puft

Mas não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois havia batido em algo... ou... alguém.

Gina, ainda com os olhos focados nos seus livros caídos no chão, que ela tratava de apanhar rapidamente, começou a se desculpar sem saber em quem havia acabado de bater.

Me desculpa, é que eu tô atrasada e...- mas ao ver o loiro em sua frente...- aaaah, foi você! Então foi bem feito.

Olha aqui sua anã, é melhor você começar a olhar pra onde anda. Se bem que com a sua altura... será que você consegue ver alguma coisa além dos pés das outras pessoas?- dito isso Malfoy e seus fiéis companheiros caíram numa gargalhada, o que deixou Gina ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

Ollha aqui, a minha altura e o que eu consigo enxergar só dizem respeito a mim, sua doninha petulante.

Draco agarrou-a pelos braços tão forte que deixou a ruiva um tanto assustado pela espontaneidade do gesto.  
Me solta, Malfoy ou...

Ou o que, cabeça de cenoura?  
Ou então eu vou fazer isso.

Imediatamente deu um chutão nas partes íntimas de Draco, ou, como ele mesmo chamava, no Dracão Mau. O loiro soltou a ruiva e caiu no chão, cheio de dor, segurando sua sex machine**. (N/A: esse sex machine hein... hehe... sem comentários... heuiaheuiaheua) (N/B:Eu concordo!Coitada da futura esposa dele!)**

Ela observou Draco se contorcendo no chão e, com uma voz totalmente irônica, disse:

É, veja pelo lado positivo, Malfoy, eu salvei as crianças infelizes que você poderia vir a pôr no mundo.

Você me paga, sua pobretona de meia tigela.- disse um sonserino tentando conter um gemido de dor.

A ruiva apenas riu, divertida com a cena, apanhou seus livros e rumou para a aula de poções.

É... urg urg... com licença, professor Snape.

Senhorita Weasley, você está 25 minutos, 40 segundos e 10 milésimos atrasada.

É... desculpa professor, mas é que eu tive um problemi...

Como sempre, senhorita Weasley. Mas dessa vez chega! Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória e, por favor, retire-se da minha sala imediatamente.

Mas profe...

Nem mais nem menos. Retire-se ou eu tiro mais 30 pontos da sua casa.

Com uma imensa vontade de afogar Snape no primeiro calderão que visse na sua frente a ruiva se deu por vencida e se retirou das masmorras.

Aquela ruiva me paga. Aah, se paga. Ela vai ver que com um Malfoy não se brinca.-gritava a plenos pulmões na sala comunal da sonserina.

Diz Draquinho, o que essa ruiva sem sal fez com você. Vai, amor. Se você me disser, eu coloco uma poção de queda de cabelo no suco de abóbora dela hoje no jantar.- dizia Pansy Parkinson com sua voz melosa.

Aah, me deixa. Eu num preciso que você banque a minha mamãezinha. Eu sei me defender sozinho. -disse ultra mega mal-humorado.

Pansy aproximou-se do namorado (pra ela era namorado) , que agora encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira, montou em cima dele, beijou seu pescoço e susurrou em seu ouvido:

Hoje a noite eu passo no seu quarto e te faço esquecer essa ruiva pobretona.

Na verdade eu gostaria que você dormisse no seu próprio dormitório. Não tô com cabeça pra essas coisas hoje.- dito isso, levantou-se devagar e saiu do salão comunal deixando uma Pansy um tanto transtornada.

Na verdade, não é que o loiro não tivesse com cabeça pra essas ''coisas'', acontece que ele receberia em sua suíte de monitor chefe a presença de Kaytleen Moore, uma das loiras mais sexys da corvinal e, digamos assim, mais dadas também.


	2. Dracão, o fodão

_**Disclamer: **Como nós dissemos no capítulo anterior,Harry Potter nem nenhum de seus personagens nos pertecem.Apenas a Kaytleen Moore,que é uma personagem bem chatinha! _

**Capítulo II - Dracão,o fodão! **

Draco acordou com a luz do sol que incidia intensamente sobre o quarto, olhou para a loira seminua que dormia profundamente ao seu lado e deu uma risadinha safada.

_Caramba Malfoy, você é o maior pegador de Hogwarts!-_ pensou o loiro convencido.

Apesar de não ter dormido quase nada essa madrugada ele se sentia bastante disposto e satisfeito, se levantou devagar para não acordar Kaytleen e caminhou até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira, depois despiu-se e entrou nela. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, a loira de um metro e setenta e de olhos verdes como o mar fala levemente da porta do banheiro:

"Posso tomar banho com você, gatinho?"

Draco olhou a loira completamente nua à sua frente, deu um sorriso maroto e assentiu com a cabeça.

Gina mal entrou no Salão Principal e Harry já veio ao seu encontro com um sorriso meio abobalhado em seu rosto. Não é que a ruiva não gostasse dele, é que ela estava começando a se sentir indiferente em relação ao namoro dos dois. Eles já estavam juntos há seis meses, e ela sentia que todos os momentos que passaram juntos foi maravilhoso e muito novo para ela, pois Harry fora sua primeira paixonite, mas agora tudo estava diferente, ela estava diferente. Aos 16 anos, a garota se sentia mais mulher, mais forte, não era mais a mesma garotinha ingênua e assustada que Harry salvara há cinco anos na Câmara Secreta, além do mais, a profunda relação do garoto com sua família e a intensa convivência dos dois contribuiu para que o relacionamento deles fosse ficando cada vez mais morno, pelo menos para ela. Esta já não o via mais como antigamente, seus olhos já não brilhavam de emoção ao vê-lo nem ao ouvir as pessoas comentando sobre suas conquistas sobre o Lord das Trevas, seus beijos já não ardiam mais de desejo, e ela sentia cada vez mais que toda aquela paixão foi esfriando até transformar-se em nada mais que uma intenso carinho, uma verdadeira amizade.

"Gina, meu amor."- Harry deu-lhe uma bitoquinha- "Pensei que você não fosse tomar café. Demorou muito no banho, sua danadinha"- riu.

" Aah, é que eu resolvi lavar os cabelos e também tive que mandar uma mensagem para minha mãe. Você conhece a coruja lá de casa, Harry. A porta do corujal estava fechada, e a coitadinha pegou um impulso muito forte, então ela colidiu com a porta e voltou de uma vez derrubando toda a comida das outras corujas; o aborto do Filch tava lá, então me obrigou a limpar aquela droga de corujal."

"Oh, tadinha da minha namorada. Prometo que hoje eu azaro aquele velho rabujento só pra vingar o que ele fez com você."

RISOS...

Os dois caminharam até a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se perto de Rony e Hermione, que, como sempre, estavam dicutindo. "Eu não consigo entender o seu irmão, Gina."- disse uma Mione estupefata- "Ele já comeu 15 panquecas e tomou 10 copos de suco de abóbora, mas a barriga dele continua roncando. Se eu fosse a sua mãe, levava ele urgentemente ao Saint Mungus."

"Acontece que você não é- disse um Rony com a boca cheia de panqueca- Além do mais eu estou em fase de crescimento e preciso de muitas energias para o quadribol, a gente tem jogo depois de amanhã."

"Eeeh, fase de crescimento... só se for para os lados Ronald Weasley. Se você não tomar cuidado, nenhuma vassoura vai te levantar, nem a Fat2006, o mais novo modelo feito para bruxos obesos."- Mione pegou seus livros, levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e retirou-se com um aspecto muito zangado em seu rosto.**(N/B:Aff,a Hermione é muito estressada,parece a autora dessa fic,só porque o Rony tá comendo ela dá um ataque.Essa daí tem TPM 24h por dia,7 dias por semana.Pra mim, esse estresse todo é porque ela não pode comer nada que engorde,ao contrário da autora dessa fic,que come que nem uma louca que não vê comida há anos e continua só o palitinho!)**

"O que é que deu nela hoje?"- disse um Rony hiper confuso.

"Sei lá maninho, vai ver é a tpm -riu uma Gina beeem malaca- ou então são efeitos desse amor roxo de vocês dois. Não sei porque, mas tenho a impressão de que logo a Hermione vai entrar pra família."

"Só se ela casar com o Percy." -berrou Rony que não conseguiu esconder seu constrangimento.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e caíram na gargalhada.

Draco entrou no Salão Principal como um príncipe caminhando de encontro à sua coroa, não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto e se sentia o fodão só por perceber que praticamente todos os homens que ali se encontravam o olhavam com inveja e curiosidade. À esta altura quase todos já sabiam que Draco e Kaytleen haviam passado a noite juntos, e apesar da loira ser conhecida por sua fama de fácil, ela escolhia seus parceiros a dedo e só saía com os caras mais ricos e mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Quando Malfoy sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina quase todos os homens viraram sua atenção para ele e começaram a fazer-lhe milhares de perguntas sobre a noite anterior, pediam detalhes da ardente noite entre o loiro e uma das loiras mais gostosas da escola de bruxaria.

Rindo safadamente, como sempre, o loiro disse: "Calma, rapazes. Apesar de não parecer, eu sou um cavalheiro, e um cavalheiro nunca comenta essas coisas, mas eu posso dizer uma coisa: peeese numa loira safada."

Todos caíram na gargalhada, e o tal "cavalheiro" iniciou seu desjejun, afinal ele precisava repor as energias.

Entre um gole de suco e outro o loiro observava uma certa ruiva muito sorridente na mesa da Grifinória, lembrou-se do fato ocorrido no dia anterior, do desejo de vingança, de como seus colegas de classe a achavam atraente e até de alguns que já se arriscaram em chamá-la pra sair levando um fora, e o melhor, lembrou-se que ela era a garota do Potter, imediantamente sorriu maliciosamente e teve uma idéia tão maliciosa quanto o seu sorriso.

"Eeeeeeeuu vejoooooo"- berrou Trelawney dramaticamente no ouvido da loira que parecia estar no mundo da lua com seus pensamentos na noite anterior, suspirava lentamente e sorria como se estivesse fora de órbita, mas deu um pulo assustada com o berro da professora de adivinhação.

"QUÊ? HÃ? QUE FOI?"- disse pertubada.

"Eu vejo, minha doce bruxinha."- disse Sibila pegando no queixo de Kaytleen e olhando dentro de seus olhos.

A garota imediatamente levou a mão ao rosto e perguntou assustada: "Ver o quê? Nasceu alguma espinha no meu rosto? Aaaaaiiiiiiii! Por Merlin, professora, diz o que há de errado comigo."

"Eu vejo que estais apaixonada, garota. Mas não se preocupe, pois as vozes em minha cabeça e o poder que me foi concedido por Merlin de adivinhar me dizem que o seu amor é correspondido. Ele também te ama e neste exato momento está pensando no casamento de vocês, está fazendo um planejamento familiar e pensando em abrir uma conta no Gringotes para que vocês possam juntar suas economias e construírem a casa de seus sonhos.- a professora pegou um lenço e dramaticamente, como de costume, fingiu estar enxugando algumas lágrimas e continuou- Aaai, ser adolescente e estar apaixonado. É tudo tão bonito, tão romântico. Me faz lembrar meus tempos de mocinha bruxa e os bruxos que passaram em minha vida."

Kaytleen sorriu maravilhada e sonhadoramente.-" Acontece que ele já tem uma conta em Gringotes, uma conta beeem gorda, aliás. Mas eu já sabia que os nossos destinos estavam cruzados e sei que nesse momento ele está fazendo muitos planos para nós. Todos me amam, com ele não seria diferente."

"Dracããããooo!- Zabini foi de encontro à Malfoy que, já meio que adivinhando o que o amigo iria lhe perguntar, caiu na gargalhada.

Bateu nas costas do amigo e disse: "Como vai Zabinão?"**(N/B:Dracão,Zabinão?Por que não Draquinho ou Zabininho?)**

"Eu vou bem. Mas você deve tá muito melhor que eu, com certeza."-RISOS...- Então você pegou mesmo a gostosinha da Corvinal hein! Esse é o meu amigo Draco Malfoy."

O loiro sorriu satisfeito." É... você me conhece. Sabe que eu consigo tudo o que quero né."

"É sim. Acho que isso já tá mais que provado. Mas e agora hein? Vai continuar com ela? Vai tentar algo sério, finalmente?

"Neeeeaaaaam!- disse Malfoy assustado.- A gata tá na minha, então eu vou aproveitar, mas sem compromisso nenhum."

"E a Pansy? Cê tá pretendendo ficar com as duas?"

"Com as duas e quantas mais vierem, mas sem elas saberem. Tem Dracão pra todas!" -rindo maliciosamente.

Zabini riu.

"É por isso que eu te dou valor, mermão."

"Pois é, mas por enquanto eu tô mei que mais concentrado em outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa."

"E quem é essa outra pessoa, seu pegador?"- perguntou Blaise sorridente.

"Gina Weasley!"

**Sarah e Bartira: **_Nooooooossa...você realmente amou a nossa fic_? Valew mesmo! Você não sabe como o seu cometário nos animou. Esperamos que a gente possa atingir às suas expectativas. Aí tá novo capítulo e espero que você tenha gostado tanto desse como do anterior. :

**Drik Phelton**:_É, a gente adorou escrever aquela parte. Realmente, seria um desperdicio bem grande se ele não pudesse ter filhos, mas não se preocupe que ele não ficou estéril...hehehe...graças a merlim! Espero que esse capítulo tenha matado a sua curiosidade sobre quem seria Kaytleen Moore...acredite...ela ainda vai ser muito importante nessa fic! _

_Bejinhos...continuem lendo e não se esqueçam das reviews!_

**Eu Malfoy e Outra Weasley!**


	3. A aposta

"O QUEEE?"- perguntou Zabini bestificado com o que acabara de ouvir- "Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara né, Draco."

"Na verdade, não."- respondeu o garoto calmamente.

De repente Zabini começou a rir descompassadamente.

-Anda, Malfoy, deixa de zoação.

-Já disse, não estou zoando. Eu quero pegar a weasley fêmea.

A expressão do rosto de Zabini mudou de divertimento para preocupação.

-Acorda, Draco. Eu sei que você pega todas que quer, mas a Weasley nunca vai dar bola pra você. Essa garota não tem nada a ver contigo. Escolhe outra, vai. Ou então fica com a Kaytleen mesmo. Além do mais, cê me disse que ela é muito boa... hehehe.

-E quem disse que eu não vou continuar com ela?- continuou o loiro com a mesma calma- Eu sempre fiquei com mais de uma e cê sabe disso. A Pansy e a Kaytleen continuarão sendo meus casos noturnos enquanto a Weasley... bem, eu quero humilhar aquela cabeça de fogo.

- E o que você pretende?- perguntou Blaise pouco convincente.

- Eu vou seduzi-la, fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, isso é muito fácil de acontecer, fingir que sinto o mesmo e, então, humilhá-la na frente de toda Hogwarts.

Blaise pigarreou.

- Acontece que você está esquecendo de um detalhezinho: a Weasley namora o Potter.

Draco deu um riso satisfeito.

- Aí é que tá o bom. Eu mato dois patos com um só feitiço. Roubo a garota do testa rachada e ainda largo-a na frente de toda escola.

- É uma idéia tentadora, eu sei. Mas a Weasley não sai com sonserinos. Ou você esqueceu que ela já dispenspou todos os que chamaram ela pra sair?

-Acontece que eu sou diferente. Sou melhor, mais rico e mais bonito do que todos eles juntos. Deixa eu soltar minhas armas, ela não vai resistir.

-DRACOO, ACORDA!- Blaise começou a tocar a testa do loiro, como se estivesse sentindo sua temperatura- Acho melhor eu te levar na enfermaria, acho que você deve ter bebido alguma poção que te fez mal ou então você deve ter tomado suco de abóbora estragado.

Draco afastou a mão de Zabini com força.

-Para com isso, Blaise. Até parece que você não confia no meu taco. Pois eu confio, e a cabeça de fogo vai ser minha. Eu vou roubá-la do Santo Potter. Até que ela é bem jeitosinha.

-É verdade. Só é baixinha, mas, idaí? Na cama todos têm o mesmo tamanho mesmo.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

" Mesmo assim, Draco. Sinceramente, eu acho que você não tem nenhuma chance com a foguinho lá. Cai na real, cara. Vocês se odeiam."

"Epa! Pode parar, Zabini. Eu e a Foguinho não nos odiamos necessariamente. A gente apenas não se bate, mas depois que ela provar do meu feitiço não vai querer mais me largar." - dito isso, Malfoy deu uma piscadinha.

"Pois eu duvido muito que a weasley vá cair nas suas garras"- disse Zabini batendo no ombro de Draco.

"Duvida é? Pois eu tô tão confiante que sou até capaz de fazer uma aposta."

Blaise ficou alguns segundos coçando o queixo e distante em seus pensamentos.

"É isso."- disse de repente, saindo de seu transe.

"É isso o que?" - disse Mlafoy entediado.

"Vamos fazer uma aposta."

Malfoy riu desdenhosamente.

"Ok! O que vamos apostar? Eu vou ganhar mesmo."- riu.

Blaise esnobou.

"Não conte com a taça de quadibol antes de pegar o pomo, Draco."

Risos

"Anda, Zabini. Não enrola. O que você quer apostar?"

"Se você não conseguir conquistar a Weasley até o Baile de Primavera, eu fico com a sua vassoura nova."

"A minha FastflyXP?"

"É!"- respondeu Blaise simplesmente.

"E o que eu ganho se você perder?"

Zabini pensou um pouco.

"Aí você ganha a garota, ora."

"Isso não parece o suficiente."

"O prazer de humilhá-la diante de toda Hogwarts não é o suficiente, Draco?"

"É... pensando bem, é sim. Não vejo a hora de ver a cara daquela ruiva e do namoradinho dela.- Malfoy pigarreou- Quer dizer, ex namoradinho.

"Se você ganhar, Draco."


	4. Confusões sentimentais

**Capítulo IV - Confusões sentimentais**

"Ginaaaaaa, nós estamos aqui."- Gritou Luna no meio da biblioteca, articulando os braços para que Gina a visse. Vários alunos olharam-na com olhar fuzilador.

"Silêncio mocinha. Isso aqui não é local para baderna."- Disse a bibliotecária mal-humorada.

"Desculpe-me senhora bibliotecária. Mas se todos estivessem realmente concentrados em seus afazeres, não ouviriam a minha voz, se ouviram é porque não estão concentrados, portanto não há motivos para estarem aqui." - Luna deu um sorriso simples como se o que acabara de dizer fosse algum tipo de teoria comprovada por Freud.

A bibliotecária olhou-a com um olhar mais fuzilador ainda.

"Desculpa, Madame Pince." - disse Neville que se encontrava na mesma mesa que Luna, abaixando a cabeça e continuando suas anotações em seguida.

Gina caminhou lentamente em direção a mesa de Luna e Neville, estava com as bochechas muito rosadas devido a vergonha que sua amiga acabara de fazê-la passar.

Sentou-se à mesa.

"Oi Neville! Oi Luna!"

"Oi Gina." - Os dois responderam.

"Nossa Gina, como suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Aposto que foi o Harry, beijando-as sem parar. Vocês formam um casal tão lindo."- disse Luna com um olhar sonhador.

Neville não conteu uma risada involuntária.

Gina riu.

"Não Luna, não foi o Harry. Falando nele, eu gostaria de bater um papinho com você."

"Ok"- respondeu a loira.

Neville pigarreou.

"Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar o assunto de garotas, então vou terminar esse resumo de 3 metros que o Professor Snape pediu sobre poções letais no salão comunal. Até mais tarde."

"Até. Ah, obrigada Neville, eu preciso muito conversar com a Luna."- disse Gina dando uma piscadinha para o amigo.

"Não tem de quê, Gina. Eu sei a hora de me retirar." -disse Neville, devolvendo a piscadela.

"Homens com iniciativa, é disso que precisamos no mundo bruxo." - disse Luna com seu famoso olhar sonhador.

Gina e Neville se entreolharam, este se retirou.

"O que você quer conversar comigo, Gina?"

"Bom, é sobre o Harry. Eu tô pensando em terminar com ele mas não tenho coragem."

"O quêêê?"- Luna estava horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir- "Mas você e Harry foram feitos um pro outro. O destino uniu vocês. Eu quero dizer... você não era pra estar aqui, Gina."

"Hãããm?- Gina estava mais confusa do que em relação ao seu namoro com Harry- "Como assim não era pra eu estar aqui?"

"No primeiro ano você ficou presa na câmera secreta. Você deveria estar... morta, mas o Harry te salvou. Isso siguinifica que o destino quer vocês juntos."- disse Luna com os olhos arregalados.

"Luna, que viagem. Isso não tem nada a ver. Se o Harry me salvou, foi porque eu sou irmã do melhor amigo dele e porque ele não consegue passar um ano sem enfrentar Voldemort ou qualquer coisa que ameaçe a sua vida. Esse é o Harry, e eu adoro a sua coragem mas..."

"Nãããooo Gina. Ele te salvou porque vocês têm que ficar juntos. É como se o romance de vocês estivesse escrito nas estrelas. Ooh meu Deus, eu até vejo meus afilhados correndo pelo jardim da linda casa que vocês construirão..."

"Luna..."

"Pera Gina. Agora eu tô vendo vocês dois. Tão lindos. Harry de bermudas e chinelas sentado no sofá, Rony e Simas também estão lá, várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, eles estão conversando sobre quadribol. Agora você aparece, está usando um avental rosa com flores amarelas, super fashion por sinal, pergunta ao Harry se ele vai querer fígado para o jantar. Ooh, é tudo tão tradicional, tão bonito."

"Eca! Se for essa a vida de um casal que teve seu romance escrito nas estrelas, eu prefiro ficar sozinha o resto da minha vida." - disse Gina enojada.

"Então fique sozinha o resto da sua vida, Ginevra Molly Weasley..."

"Shiiii... fala baixo, Luna. Quase ninguém sabe meu nome inteiro."- disse Gina olhando para os lados pra checar se ninguém havia escutado.

"Pois saiba que eu não apoio seu término com o Harry. E quando você tiver 70 anos, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas no Saint Mungus, cheia de rugas com a pele totalmente flácida e completamente solteirona, não venha me dizer que se arrependeu de ter largado o amor da sua vida" - disse Luna se retirando da biblioteca em seguida.

"Mas... Luna..."

Gina estava extremamente confusa, não entendia o por quê daquela reação de Luna. Tudo bem que a garota adorava o fato de Gina e Harry estarem namorando, ela até havia presenteado os dois com corações gigantes que falavam " I love you" a cada pulsação que Harry fora obrigado a destruir com o feitiço _destrucion _já que ninguém mais aguentava a frase I love you sendo pronunciada pelo objeto a cada segundo, e quase fora expulsa de Hogwarts por soltar fogos de artifício que formavam a frase "Harry e Gina forever", mas daí a reagir dessa forma e se virar logo contra ela que era sua amiga. Gina simplesmente não entendia todo esse sentimentalismo de Luna nem toda essa sua devoção para com ela e Harry.

Na suíte de monitor

Draco estava deitado em sua cama apenas de calça. Estava bastante pensativo, pensava na aposta que fizera com Zabini, na beleza de Gina e no prazer de humilhá-la, na sua noite ardente com Kaytleen...

TOC TOC...

"Entra!"- disse o loiro

Pansy entrou lentamente, seus olhos inchados revelavam que a garota havia chorado bastante.

"Draco?"

"Aah, é você, Pansy. O que você quer?"

"Diz que não é verdade."- disse a garota quase como súplica.

"Não é verdade."- disse o loiro sorrindo marotamente.

"Eu tô falando sério. Diz que não é verdade que você dormiu com a Kaytleen Moore. Eu não suportaria, meu malfoyzinho."

Draco sentou-se. Estava pronto para mentir pra garota que encontrava-se agora ajoelhada em cima da cama.

"O quê? Quem te disse tamanha asneira?"

"As amigas dela. No começo eu não acreditei mas elas me mandaram vir perguntar a você."

"Pansy, você não pode acreditar em tudo o que dizem por aí." - deu um sorriso e agarrou a garota pela cintura.

"É mesmo, Draquinho." - a garota agora ria e acariciava o rosto do sonserino- "Eu senti saudade de você."

"Eu também senti saudade de você."

Os dois caíram na cama...

No Salão Principal

"Katy, você já falou com o Draco?"- perguntou a Kaytleen uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos, sua melhor amiga Rachel Matt.

"Ainda não. Mas logo ele virá atrás de mim. Ele deve tá muito ocupado com seus afazeres de monitor." - Kaytleen respondeu.

"Hum... Eu e as outras meninas topamos com a Pansy hoje." - continuou a outra.

"Idaí?" - Kaytleen deu de ombros.

"Idaí que ela diz pra todos que é namorada do Draco." - respondeu Rachel.

Kaytleen caiu na gargalhada.

"Ah tá! Se ela é namorada do Draco, eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. É lógico que essa garota tá pirando. Eu perguntei a ele se eles estavam namorando, e ele disse claramente que não."

"A minha vizinha é amiga do primo do irmão de um amigo de Draco, todos eles dizem que o Malfoy nunca se apaixonou por ninguém." - disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e ruivos que estava sentada ao lado de Rachel.

"Pois eu vou ser a primeira garota por quem ele vai se apaixonar. Podem apostar." - retrucou Kaytleen.

"E como você tem tanta certeza de que vai conseguir isso?" - perguntou a garota ruiva.

"Acontece que eu sou uma Moore, queridinha, e as Moore conseguem tudo o que querem. Eu sei que ele ainda não está apaixonado, mas algumas noites a mais comigo e ele vai cair de quatro. Eu vou causar muita inveja a toda essa mulherada de Hogwarts. Fou fisgar o loiro mais bonitão e rico de Hogwarts." - disse a loira super segura.

Todas riram acreditando que a loira realmente conseguiria seu intento.

No treino de quadribol

Os integrantes do time de quadribol da grifinória voavam em suas vassouras pelo campo de Hagwarts a espera de que seu capitão Harry desse o sinal para iniciar o treino. O jogo contra a lufa-lufa, marcado para o dia seguinte, marcaria o início dos jogos na escola de magia. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para o início dos jogos, especialmente Rony que era o novo goleiro do time, o qual tinha Gina como artilheira. Esta ainda se encontrava no vestuário, estava muito confusa, por um lado queria terminar seu namoro com Harry, por outro tinha muito medo de se arrepender depois. Como a demora de Gina estava atrapalhando o início do treino, Harry foi ao vestuário apressar a namorada.

"Gina?" - Harry foi entrando lentamente no vestuário das garotas.

Gina, que estava na frente do espelho, tomou um susto com a voz vaga de Harry indo de encontro a ela.

"Harry. Desculpa a demora. Eu estou um pouco grogue hoje." - disse a ruiva que recebeu um beijo de Harry como resposta.

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Eu posso te suspender do treino hoje."

"Ah, não. Eu tô bem. É que eu tava pensando numas coisas, aí fiquei meio avoada."

Harry riu para a namorada e deu-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo. Era engraçado como ele se sentia dessa vez, antes via Gina só como a irmanzinha mais nova de seu melhor amiga, agora ela já não era mais uma menina, estava cada vez mais bonita e mais decidida, e ele cada vez mais envolvido com ela.

"Ok! Então vamos logo começar o treino senão todos vão voltar ao castelo."

"Ok, capitão." - bincou Gina fazendo gesto de "sentido".

Os dois riram...

**Musa Jesy H.M.K. Malfoy:** Ainda bem que cê tá gostando da fic. Ah, não se preocupe em relação a Gina e o Draco, ele ainda vai ter que ralar muito pra conseguir conquistar a ruiva... hehe. Continue lendo a fic, muitas emoções ainda vão rolar. Beijim!

**Lolita Mlafoy:** Espero que cê goste desse capítulo tb, e dos muitos outros que virão... hihi. Aguarde os próximos capitulos, garanto que estão melhores que esse. Beijim!


	5. A detenção

**Capítulo V- A detenção**

Os alunos da grifinória estavam comemorando a vitória na partida de quadribol contra a lufa-lufa com música, cerveja amanteigada e muito riso. Já passava das 23 horas, portanto já havia passado do toque de recolher, mas todos estavam bastante despertos e muito elétricos para se recolherem em suas camas. Gina não tinha sono, mas não estava com muita disposição para comemorar com os outros, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo pra pensar um pouco, precisava ficar sozinha para poder ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Saiu de fininho do salão comunal da grifinória.

_Ninguém notará minha ausência já que todas as atenções estão voltadas para Harry._

O grande salão comunal da sonserina estaria totalmente vazio àquela hora da noite não fosse pela presença de um certo loiro que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. O monitor chefe da sonserina não tinha sono àquela noite, mas ficar ali sentado sem fazer nada estava deixando o garoto entediado, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, sabia que era contra as normas da escola, mas era monitor chefe, se safaria facilmente. Saiu sem destino certo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensou em mandar uma coruja ao dormitório de Kaytleen pedindo que a garota fosse ao seu encontro, mas achou melhor não, essa noite ele iria passar sozinho. Vinha caminhando lentamente pelos corredores escuros da escola até que colidiu com alguém.

"Aaiii" - uma voz de garota ressoou pelo imenso corredor escuro.

"Quem está aí?" - perguntou Draco empunhando sua varinha- "Lumus".

Um clarão emergiu de sua varinha e iluminou a sua frente uma garota de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos ruivos.

_Nossa, como ela é linda... Droga Draco controle-se. Ela é uma Weasley, uma pobretona Weasley. _

"O que você está fazendo pelos corredores de Hogwarts uma hora dessa, hein weasleyzinha? - perguntou o sonserino arrogantemente.

"Não é da sua conta, malfoyzinho". - devolveu a ruiva

Draco chegou tão perto de Gina que os dois sentiram suas respirações quentes. Por um momento a ruiva sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca.

_Tudo bem que ele é inimigo, mas não deixa de ser sexy. Oh Merlin, o que você está pensando Ginevra_? _Ele é um Malfoy. Ele é malvado. Você o odeia. _

"Fale direito comigo, ruivinha. Eu sou o monitor chefe".

"Grande coisa. Eu estou pouco me lixando se você é o monitor chefe. E ruivinha é a sua avó". - disse Gina já vermelha de raiva.

"Ora ora. Não é que a weasley fêmea se transformou numa desbocada!?!" - disse Malfoy rindo - "Você fica ainda mais linda quando está com raiva." -continuou agora apertando de leve a bochecha da garota.

Gina deu um tapa na mão de Draco.

"Não toque em mim, Malfoy". - disse a ruiva ainda mais vermelha, só que de vergonha.

"Calma Weasley. Você está muito estressada. Isso não é nada bom, especialmente pra uma garota de 16 anos apenas." - dizia o loiro olhando nos olhos da ruiva. Ele sabia que isso a estava deixando embaraçada, por isso ele estava adorando. _Estou mexendo com a ruivinha. Ótimo! Ponto pra mim, Zabini... hehe - _"Deixa eu ver... O que pode ter acontecido pra você está tão raivosa? ... Já sei! Teve uma briga com o testa rachada!"

"Isso não é da sua conta, seu desprezível". - disse a garota desafiadoramente.

Draco encostou a garota na parede e disse em seu ouvido: "Aposto que o Potter não conseguiu dar conta de você. Eu te garanto que dou conta... hehe."

Gina empurrou Draco com toda a força possível e empunhou sua varinha. Estava com tanta raiva e tanta vergonha. Queria matá-lo.

"EU NÃO SOU COMO AS SUAS VADIAZINHAS, MALFOY. EU TENHO RESPEITO POR MIM MESMA". - a garota gritava com o loiro no meio do corredor, sua varinha apontada para ele.

Imediatamente surge um clarão e, antes que Malfoy pudesse dizer algo, ouve-se um pigarreio.

"Muito bem... Os dois me acompanhem até a minha sala imediatamente". - a voz irritada da professora McGonagall fez parecer uma facada no estômago.

"Professora Mc..."

"Poupe sua saliva, Sr. Malfoy". - disse a professora.

Gina e Draco acompanharam a professora até sua sala. Lá chegando, Minerva sentou-se em sua poltrona que estava posicionada atrás da escrivaninha, os dois alunos ficaram em pé encarando a mulher que acabara de pegar um pedaço de pergaminho. Aquele silêncio estava matando Gina, já Draco parecia muito despreocupado.

Após fazer algumas anotações no pedaço de pergaminho a professora finalmente disse:

"Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória..." - Draco deu uma risadinha, a professora o encarou séria e continuou - "... e menos 30 pontos para a sonserina."

"O QUÊ?" - disse Draco estupefato - "MAS EU SOU MONITOR-CHEFE."

"E estava fora do dormitório após o toque de recolher". -disse a professora calmamente.

"MAS... MAS EU ESTAVA FAZENDO UMA REVISTA. HOJE É SEXTA-FEIRA E SEMPRE HÁ MUITA BADERNA PELO CASTELO, ENTÃO EU FUI REVISTAR PRA..."

"Nem mais nem menos, Sr. Malfoy". - interrompeu-o a professora - "E não é só isso, os dois vão pegar uma detenção".

"Mas professora Mcgonagall, os pontos retirados das casas não são o suficiente?" - Gina falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara a sala de Minerva.

"Não, senhorita Weasley, não é o suficiente". - a professora encarou os dois seriamente - "Vocês estavam fora dos devidos dormitórios após o toque de recolher e ainda por cima estavam discutindo, portanto eu sou obrigada a passar uma detenção para os dois".

"Com todo respeito, professora, mas quem estava aos berros era ela". -disse Malfoy.

"Não quero saber. Estou irredutível. Saiba que estou muito desapontada com você, Draco. Agradeça por eu não tirar seu distintivo". - disse McGonagall.

Draco queria azarar Minerva.

_Deixe o Snape saber desses pontos a menos, ela vai se arrepender de ter tirado 30 pontos da sonserina. _

"Mas nós cumpriremos a detenção separados, não é professora?!

"Não, Senhorita Weasley. Cumprirão juntos, e eu não quero discussão". - disse a professora.

"E qual vai ser a detenção?" - perguntou Draco entediado.

"Vocês irão limpar todas as janelas de Hogwarts..."

"Isso vai ser moleza". - disse o loiro rindo desdenhoso.

"Sem magia alguma." - completou a professora.

"Mas isso vai levar... "

"... cerca de dois meses, Sr. Malfoy". - a professora interrompeu o aluno - "Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios. Ah, e nem pensem em usar magia na detenção. Basta uma empunhada na varinha e eu já saberei".

"Mas professora, a detenção vai tomar quase todo meu tempo e eu tenho que estudar para as provas e ainda tenho os treinos de quadribol". - disse Gina.

"Pois é, Professora McGonagall, e eu tenho os meus afazeres de monitor-chefe". -continuou Draco.

"Ah, eu garanto que vocês terão tempo de cumprir a detenção. Façam todos os afazeres escolares à tarde e de noite limpem as vidraças da escola". - disse Minerva - "Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios".

Os alunos se retiraram da sala da professora, sabiam que não adiantaria nada ficar ali e discutir, a mulher estava decidida.

Gina estava vermelha. Dentro de si uma mistura de raiva e medo, odiava admitir, mas Malfoy a intimidava, mesmo que um pouco.

Draco estava bufando de raiva.

_Essa professorazinha é muito tapada mesmo. Quem ela pensa que é pra tirar pontos da minha casa e ainda por cima me passar uma detenção_?... _Pelo menos com essa detenção idiota eu posso me aproximar da pobretona Weasley e ganhar a aposta que o Zabini fez__ comigo. _

Saíram da sala da professora a passos largos. Draco estava bufando de raiva, e Gina parecia estar em outro mundo. A ruiva não acreditava que teria que conviver com Draco todos os dias durante 2 meses; a idéia de cumprir uma detenção com o inimigo gostosão de seu namorado estava deixando-a de estômago embrulhado.

"E aí Weasley, ansiosa pra ficar pertinho de mim todos os dias? HeHe..."

Gina olhou de esguelha para Draco.

"Há-há-há... Até parece. Eu preferia ser engolida por um trasgo a ter que passar apenas 1 segundo no mesmo aposento que você".

Malfoy encostou Gina bruscamente na parede.

"Muito engraçadinha, cabeça de fogo. Mas eu lhe digo uma coisa: não cuspa pra cima, pois pode cair na sua testa".

Dito isso, o garoto mal deixou a ruiva se defender, virou as costas e rumou para as masmorras.

Gina fiou ali parada durante alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer e com o coração acelerando de raiva. Queria ter gritado com Malfoy, batido nele e posto-no em seu devido lugar. Afinal, que diabos ele estava pensando agindo como o gostosão pra cima dela? A garota sabia que os dois meses seguintes seriam longos e difíceis. Além do mais, sabia que Harry não ia gostar nadinha de saber que ela iria cumprir uma detenção ao lado de seu inimigo. Ainda mais uma detenção tão longa.

Ao chegar na sala comunal da grifinória, a ruiva encontrou Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna a sua espera. Os quatro pareciam bastante perturbados.

Harry correu de encontro a namorada e a beijou.

"POR MERLIN, GINA. ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?" – gritou Rony a pleno pulmões.

"Cala a boca, Rony. Deixa a Gina explicar o que aconteceu". – disse Hermione mal-humorada.

"AAH, NÃO SE METE MIONE. A IRMÃ É MINHA E ELA NOS DEIXOU AQUI MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO. CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA, TEM UM BRUXO DO MAL SOLTO POR AÍ LOUCO PRA MATAR".

"EU SEI, RONY. ACON..."

"AAAI. CALEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS. EU ACABEI DE RECEBER UMA DETENÇÃO E VOCÊS DOIS FICAM AÍ GRITANDO ENQUANTO MINHA CABEÇA SÓ FALTA EXPLODIR".

"A Gina tem razão, pessoal. Vamos deixa-la nos dizer o que aconteceu. Fale meu amor. O que houve?"

"Obrigada Harry. Acontece que eu fui dar uma volta pelo castelo e acabei encontrando o Malfoy. A gente começou a discutir e a professora Minerva nos encontrou, então ela tirou 30 pontos das nossas casas e ainda nos passou uma detenção. Eu e Draco vamos ter que limpar todas as vidraças de Hogwarts sem magia".

"VOCÊ VAI CUMPRIR UMA DETENÇÃO COM DRACO MALFOY?"

Estupefatos, todos gritaram em uníssono.


	6. O início de tudo

**Capítulo VI - O início de tudo**

A luz do sol invadiu o dormitório. Lá fora os pássaros cantavam. Parecia um belo dia de sábado, não fosse pelo simples fato de que a noite Gina teria que cumprir detenção ao lado do garoto que ela mais repudiava no planeta. Levantou-se devagar, tomou banho e vestiu seu traje de quadribol. Harry havia marcado treino para nove horas, o ponteiro do relógio do grande salão comunal marcava 8 e meia, ainda tinha tempo para tomar um breve café da manhã. Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal.

Tomou seu café da manhã silenciosamente, enquanto Harry e Rony discutiam quadribol e xadrez bruxo. Do outro lado do salão principal Draco tomava seu café. Ao seu lado várias garotas com sorrisos bobos no rosto conversavam com o sonserino, este parecia muito satisfeito e contava alguma história que as fazia rir bobamente. Gina observava o loiro, não conseguia acreditar que um cara tão bonito pudesse ser tão arrogante e desprezível, sentiu um nó no estômago só de pensar que esta noite teriam detenção juntos.

Após o desjejum a ruiva saiu em direção ao campo de quadribol acompanhada por Rony e Harry. Apesar da dificuldade em se concentrar, pois não conseguia parar de pensar na detenção que teria que cumprir, até que Gina se saiu bem no treino. O próximo jogo seria em duas semanas e a grifinória iria jogar contra a corvinal.

"Está tudo bem com você, Gina?" – Perguntou Harry acariciando os cabelos da garota.

"Sim, está tudo bem comigo, Harry". – Disse a ruiva pouco convincente – "É que eu ainda não consegui engolir essa história de detenção, sabe?"

"Imagino. Olha Gina, se eu pudesse te livrar dessa detenção, você sabe que eu já teria feito isso, não é? Eu sei que vai ser horrível ter que conviver com aquele imbecil do Malfoy, mas é só você ignorar as piadas idiotas dele. Quando você menos esperar, a detenção vai acabar".

A garota riu e olhou para o namorado, tinha um carinho tão grande por ele, e sentiu esperança de que seus sentimentos pudessem voltar a ser como antes. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos que caiam sobre a testa, bem em cima de sua cicatriz.

"Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, Harry".

A garota deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Os dois se olharam, riram e caminharam para o castelo.

Salão Comunal da Sonserina

Sentados perto da lareira, Draco contava animado o episódio da noite anterior para Zabini, Crabble e Goyle.

"Pois é... A imbecil da McGonagall me passou essa detenção com a cabeça de fogo, mas ela mal sabe que isso só vai me ajudar... Hehehe. Sinceramente, eu acho que você perdeu uma aposta, Zabini".

"Calma Malfoy. Não é porque você vai cumprir uma detenção ao lado da ruivinha que ela vai cair nas suas garras". – Disse Zabini se defendendo da provocação do loiro gostosão.

"Olha pra mim, Zabini. Eu sou o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts. Pode ter certeza que a Weasley fêmea não vai resistir ao meu charme".

"Ah tá, Draco. Você é o mais gostoso de Hogwarts depois de mim, tá? HeHeHe". – Disse Zabine.

De repente a coruja de Draco entrou no salão comunal. Draco leu o bilhete e deu uma risada safada.

'_Oi meu bonitão, _

_Quase não pego no sono ontem. Acho que meu corpo sentiu falta do seu. _

_Me encontre agora no corujal._

_Beijo._

_Kaytleen.' _

"É um bilhete da Kaytleen. O dever me chama, rapazes. A gente se vê na hora do jantar".

Draco saiu do salão comunal com seu andado confiante e com o queixo erguido.

O loiro entrou no corujal mansamente. A primeira vista não viu a loira, então chamou baixinho, quase que por um suspiro, pelo seu nome.

Kaytleen agarrou Draco por trás e disse baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava as partes íntimas do garoto.

"Senti saudade, meu Malfoy lindo".

O garoto sorriu e virou-se agarrando a garota pela cintura.

"Eu também".

Os dois começaram a se beijar. Os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais fogosos. Draco encostou Kaytleen na parede e começou a acariciar entre suas pernas enquanto ela beijava-lhe o pescoço. O loiro levantou a garota de forma que desse para encaixar nela. Os dois gemeram de prazer.

Naquela mesma hora, no dormitório feminino da grifinória, Gina conversava com sua amiga Alicia Kimberly. Alicia tinha 16 anos, media 1m e 63cm, tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos e um rosto muito bonito e angelical. Apesar da aparência de inocente, Alicia era bastante extrovertida e namoradeira. Apesar disso e de nunca ter se apaixonado de verdade, a morena nunca baixara o nível como outras garotas de Hogwarts e não saia com qualquer um. Sabia escolher suas companhias e tinha respeito e amor-próprio; os garotos de Hogwarts estavam sempre querendo chamar a atenção da garota e leva-la para sair.

"E aí Ginevra Weasley, empolgada para cumprir a detenção com o gostosão de Hogwarts?" – disse Alicia rindo.

"Ai. Por Merlin Alicia. Só de pensar em agüentar esse garoto, me dá arrepios".

"Sei, amiga. Mas você não tá nem um pouquinhozinho ansiosa, não? Afinal, o cara é um gato".

"E do que adianta ele ser tão lindo, se não passa de um arrogante desprezível, hein?" – disse a ruiva.

Alicia ficou pensativa.

"É verdade. Mas a gente não pode negar o fato de que ele tem a bunda mais linda de todos". – disse a morena divertindo-se com seu comentário.

"Como é que você pode se divertir tanto com a desgraça da sua própria amiga, hein?"

"Ah, por favor Gina. Desgraça é a minha que vou passar a noite de sábado estudando poções. Quem me dera que eu fosse cumprir uma detenção com um gostosão da Sonserina. Aquele jeito arrogante deles sempre me deixou arrepiada de desejos".

"Eu, hein?! Cruz credo. Pois só de olhar pra eles eu já sinto é arrepio de nojo. Isso sim. Quero todos os garotos sonserinos bem longe de mim. E mais uma coisa amiga, eu acho que você não tá batendo muito bem da bola, não. Talvez esteja ficando gá gá antes do tempo".

Alicia jogou um travesseiro na ruiva como resposta. As duas caíram em uma crise de risos.

"E o seu namoro com Harry, hein Gina? Você vai mesmo terminar com ele?"

"Ai! Nem me fale. Prefiro não pensar nisso agora. Minha cabeça já ta cheia de problema".

Na Detenção

A professora Mcgonagall havia enviado uma coruja a Gina e Draco informando-os o local em que iriam iniciar a detenção. Mandou-os se encontrarem na torre de astronomia às 19h.

Já era 19:05 e Gina ainda se encontrava no seu dormitório. Não queria cumprir uma detenção com um garoto chato que perseguia seu namorado, ainda mais em uma noite de sábado. Queria ficar com os outros no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Olhou-se no espelho, trajava uma calça jeans e suéter azul marinho, prendeu os cabelos, deu um suspiro e rumou para a torre de astronomia. Caminhava a passos lentos, pois não tinha pressa de chegar, mesmo sabendo que já estava atrasada.

_Ah, o que importa se eu vou me atrasar_? _Aposto que o idiota do Malfoy também vai chegar atrasado. -_ pensou.

Não sabia o por quê e também estranhara, mas seu coração estava acelerado. Será que estava nervosa em ter que cumprir uma detenção a sós em uma torre deserta com um dos garotos mais sexys e mais detestáveis de Hogwarts? _Talvez o fato de ele ser tão irritante o deixava ainda mais sexy. _Balançou a cabeça pra tentar afastar seus pensamentos do loiro sonserino. Sempre que queria parar de pensar em algo sentia a necessidade de cantar em voz alta e foi o que fez.

"VOCÊ É LUZ, É RARA ESTRELA E LUAR. MANHÃ DE SOL. MEU IÁIÁ MEU IÔIÔ" - sua voz estava cada vez mais alta e os corredores vazios faziam sua voz ecoar por longa distância.

De repente uma risada ecoou pelo corredor e a sua frente estava Draco Malfoy.

"Então era você, ruivinha. Bem que eu ouvi um som de taquara rachada lá de cima". -disse o loiro com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Malfoy???" - disse Gina perplexa.

"Não, o coelhinho da páscoa". -disse Draco irônico.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Brincando de boneca".

"Dá pra parar com a ironia, seu imbecil?!"

"Não, não dá! E imbecil é você que fica fazendo pergunta idiota, e ainda tá atrasada 15 minutos. Saiba que eu não gosto de esperar viu, Weasley!?!"

"Problema seu. Se eu soubesse que você ia chegar no horário, tinha demorado mais".

"Ai ai. Vamos logo porque senão vamos passar a noite toda aqui." -disse o loiro caminhando ao topo da torre.

Gina o acompanhou, vermelha de raiva.

Chegaram ao topo da torre e avistaram dois tubos de limpa-vidros postados ao lado de duas flanelas.

Os dois se entreolharam. Gina respirou fundo, pegou seu tubo de limpa-vidros e sua flanela e começou a limpar uma vidraça. Draco continuou parado, observando a garota limpar o vidro.

"O que você tá esperando? Eu não vou limpar sozinha". - disse a ruiva.

"Acontece que na minha casa tem vários empregados que fazem esse serviço, então eu estou vendo você fazer pra ter uma noção de como se faz. Você deve ser uma expert nessas tarefas de limpeza já que na sua casa não há empregados".

Gina pegou o outro tubo de limpa-vidros e jogou em cima de Draco.

"Aaai, Weasley. Também não precisa ser tão violenta".

"Pode começar a limpar, Malfoy. E fica calado, porque eu não vim aqui pra conversar com você, não".

"Adoro mulheres que querem estar no controle". -Draco deu uma risada safada.

Gina corou.

Silenciosos minutos depois e algumas poucas vidraças limpadas, Draco resolveu cortar o silêncio.

"Cadê o seu namoradinho hein, Weasley? Vocês ainda estão tendo problemas conjugais?"

"Olhe Malfoy, eu sinto lhe informar, mas o Harry é 100 hétero."

"Hãm??? Do que você está falando, sua cabeça de fogo?"

"Da sua paixão pelo Harry".

"O quê? Você só pode estar ficando louca mesmo".

"Eu sei que você tem uma obssessão pelo Harry desde o dia em que se conheceram, mas, pra sua infelicidade, ele não é gay. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Malfoy".

Draco largou a flanela e o limpa-vidros no chão e, em um gesto meio brusco, pegou Gina pelos braços e a encostou na parede com força. Suas cabeças grudadas, seus lábios distanciados por apenas alguns milimetros. Gina sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, uma mistura de medo, prazer e nojo invadiram o seu ser.

"Você tá brincando com fogo, Weasley. Nós estamos em uma torre deserta, e você está presa nos meus braços, completamente vulnerável, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você e..."

"GINAAA!?!?!" - a voz de Harry fez com que Draco soltasse a garota de repente.

"Ora ora se não é o testa rachada. Veio conferir se a sua donzela não havia resistido ao meu charme? Ficou com medo de ganhar dois galhos na cabeça, não foi?!

"CALA A BOCA, MALFOY". -Harry e Gina gritaram juntos.

"Harry..."

"Não fala nada, Gina. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas..."

"Não Harry, vo..."

"Eu sou um idiota. Sempre tentando te agradar. Por isso você estava tão esquisita esses dias. Mas agora ACABOU!!!" - disse isso e se retirou.

"Harry, nãããooo!"

Gina saiu correndo atrás de Harry pelos corredores, gritando o nome do garoto. Finalmente o alcançou e puxou-lhe o braço.

Harry empurrou a mão de Gina.

"Não me toca, Gina."

"Harry, você precisa me escutar. Você tá confundindo tudo".

"Ah, tá." - o garoto continuou a andar.

"O Malfoy só tava me provocando porque eu o chamei de gay. Eu disse que ele era apaixonado por você, então ele pirou e me empurrou contra a parede". -disse Gina ofegante.

Harry a encarou.

"Por favor, Harry. Você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu odeio o Malfoy, nã há motivos pra você desconfiar que eu e ele estávamos fazendo algo. Nossa, isso nunca vai acontecer."

O garoto parou um pouco depois disse:

"Eu acredito em você. Esse Malfoy é muito idiota mesmo. Se eu pudesse, tirava você dessa detenção".

Gina riu e puxou o garoto para dar-lhe um beijo. Os dois voltaram para a torre da grifinória.

**Gisele Weasley: **Oieee… Que bom que você tá gostando da fic. E não se preocupe porque eu vou fazer algo bem original, sim. Continue lendo a fic e me mandando reviews, ta? Beijo.

**Lolita Malfoy: **Oieee... Continue lendo a fic. Muitos capítulos legais ainda virão. Beijo.

**Musa-sama: **Oiee... Pode se preparar, porque muitas surpresas ainda vão rolar. Continua lendo e me manda reviews, ta? Beijo.

**Biazinha Malfoy: **Oieee... Você não perde por esperar, todo mundo pode se surpreender com essa aposta.. hehe. Continue lendo e mande reviews. Beijos.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Oieee… Nossa, ainda bem que ganhei mais uma leitora. Fico muito feliz com isso, pois é pra vocês que eu continuo escrevendo essa fic. Continua lendo e manda reviews, ta? Beijo.


End file.
